Wilson
Wilson was an entity summoned by Talist in Destroy the Godmodder 2. He was never meant to fight other entities, and instead set up a potion shop where he would brew potions to give to other players. As a result of his passive nature, he was never officially added to the Battlefield as an entity and lasted for a very long time. Talist eventually adopted him as a major character and introduced characterization and backstory for him later on. History Wilson is a small fennec fox who is Talist's companion character. He originally was a 40 post entity summon who would not actually fight. Instead, he would brew potions to sell to other players in exchange for charge points. This meant that he was very, very passive. So passive in fact, that TwinBuilder forgot to put him on the battlefield. So, he survived for far longer than expected and became Talist's role playing outlet. Wilson has kept on building up potions to have the largest (in terms of alchemy slots used) and most diverse potion stockpile of the entire game. Wilson's main "breakout" moment was during the Scratch's manor sidequest where he was left by himself. He started wandering around GodCraft and learned about the server from a 3rd person view and also learned about a kind of magic called Grid Magic, which involves manipulating the basic scientific rules of the world. DreamScape DreamScape was the name of the sidequest based around Wilson's past which started after he was trapped in his own dream. Players entering the dream were vastly weakened, and so had to rely on entity summons instead of their own strength. Each entity had a Pokémon like type of either fire, cold, nature, metal, energy, magic, shadow, or light. The types all had various strengths and weaknesses. For example, a metal typed entity would take extra damage from fire typed attacks but deal extra damage to nature typed enemies. The sidequest involved going through Wilson's past while creating entities tailored to combat whatever foe opposed the players. In addition, this sidequest featured two "IRM" challenges. IRM stands for In Real Minecraft. Talist made a small map with a single player challenge and offered them up for download. Depending on how well the player did, it would have some effect on the forum story. The first challenge was a parkour exploration style map and the second one was a never ending endurance based battle. Backstory Wilson's backstory was slowly unveiled over the course of the DreamScape sidequest, but here is a summarized version. Wilson was born to a research lab dedicated to breeding foxes to act as lab familiars. However, his birthname was actually Laiko and not Wilson. Due to some divine intervention, Wilson was far ahead of the lab's expectations and picked up brewing fairly easily. The laboratory was raided by a Terror Spider and Wilson tried to stop it with one of the more volatile potions he had. Unfortunately, the potion burned the building to the ground. Overwhelmed by his guilt, he changed his name from Laiko to Wilson in an attempt to distance himself from the event. He wandered until eventually making his way onto the battlefield. After this, the DreamScape sidequest happened and he fought his guilt in the form of the Shard of Guilt. Finally, it turns out that the DreamScape was really a test set forth by Inari, Wilson's protector. Wilson accepted a deal with her and became a Kitsune. As an Entity, Again During the assault on the Godmodder's tower, Talist resummoned Wilson as the most complicated entity he had ever summoned in either game. He had a wheel of potential emotions with "pure", "base" and "compound" emotions and what emotion he was on currently would determine what buffs or debuffs he had and which attacks would be the most effective. His attacks were powerful, but would contribute to a stress bar. Once that filled up, he would have to stop attacking and rest for two or three turns. Finally, he had a state bar which would start at 0 and fill to either -100 for Laiko or 100 for Wilson. Once he hit either cap, he could preform one of his eight ultimate attacks, one for each pure emotion. For all his mechanics in more detail, click here. Due to overwhelming support from other players, he lasted through the entire tower battle, only ever reaching half health. Finally, he holds the record for most damage done by a player entity in a single attack at 217 thousand. Trivia *The name Wilson is a reference to the sc ientist character in the game Don't Starve and the name Laiko is a reference to the first creature in space, Laika. *Wilson represents innocence. He can barely bring himself to kill anything and tends to have empathy to others. *A kitsune is from Japanese mythology and refers to a fox with supernatural powers. *Despite being summoned by an AG player, Wilson started as neutral because he knows that if the Godmodder dies, the server dies with him. And with the server, Wilson dies too. But once the server was on the brink of destruction anyway, he fully committed to AG. Category:DTG2 Category:Sidequest Category:Neutral Category:Character Category:Entity